1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urine bag cleaning apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new urine bag cleaning machine for cleaning and sanitizing urine collection bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urine bag cleaning apparatuses is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,633 describes an astomy bag cleaning apparatus for the cleaning of an ostomy bag worm by and astomy patient. Another type of urine bag cleaning apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,410 having an astomy cleaning and receptacle replacement station for storing, cleaning and replacing astomy equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,622 describes a peritoneal waste discharge system including a disinfectant storage chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,678 describes a cleaning apparatus for elongated enclosed channel devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,189 describes a method of removing microbial contamination. U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,817 describes a method for sterilizing an interior of an article with a diffusion-restricted area.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is superior in it""s cleaning ability.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a 140-horsepower motor and 5000 CMF pump and dual filtration to provide a fast and effective cleaning process.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new urine bag cleaning machine that would be portable and easy to use. The cleaning process would utilize conventional laundry detergent.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new urine bag cleaning machine that would save the user money by effectively cleaning and sanitizing the bags including disposable and reusable versions.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has an interior space. A pump is positioned in the interior space. A tank is positioned in the interior space. A conduit is positioned in the interior space and is environmentally coupled to the pump and the tank. A filter system is operationally coupled to the water tank for filtering a fluid for passing through the conduit. An influent manifold is positioned in the interior space and environmentally coupled to the pump. An exfluent manifold is positioned in the interior space and is environmentally coupled to the tank. The influent manifold and the exfluent manifold is substantially aligned apertures whereby the influent and exfluent manifolds are adapted for coupling to opposite ends of a urine bag to form a closed system for passing the fluid through the urine bag whereby the urine bag is cleansed.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.